


The Z-Files

by CatsofTzfat



Category: The X-Files, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gun Violence, Interspecies Relationship(s), Multi, Nick Wilde Centric, Supernatural Elements, you don't have to know anything about the x-files to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsofTzfat/pseuds/CatsofTzfat
Summary: A murder has occurred in Zootopia. A strange, horrific, and abnormal murder.The FBI is called in to help out.





	1. Chapter 1

Their first murder case happened in the spring of last year.

It had been rather simple. An opossum had slept with his best mate’s wife. Best mate killed his best mate out of passion. The case lasted over a course of a week, with most of it being paperwork. Nick still wasn’t thankful due to that. It was a murder. A deed that, despite his hustling background, was unforgivable. He wasn’t trained to deal with that. Nor was Judy, though shockingly she seemed to handle it better than him. They were basic cops—not detectives or inspectors or officers in the homicide department or even well-greased in the world of crime and justice, even. 

Yet he knew Judy would take on anything, and so they were ordered to tag along in two more simple, yet hard-pressed murder cases that made him want to barf. Judy, though, was his anchor, and he clung to that. 

Today though, in the cool November breeze of 2018, they were called in while on patrol to check out some noise complain at an abandoned warehouse on Grass Ln.

He turned the wheel of the ZPD appointed car into the dusty, trashy parking lot. He sniffed, smelling remnants of homelessness and hopelessness. He glanced at his partner. “Ten bucks say it’s just some teenagers playing hooky.”

“Maybe it’s a drug deal,” she teased, eyes shining with mirth. Despite the shadiness of her claim, he knew she liked action every now and then. 

“You’re on, Carrots.”

They got out, hearing nothing suspicious so far. Overall relaxed, they stepped into the building with watchful eyes whilst smelling for anything alive. Besides signs of squatters, there was nothing. He rapidly began to let down his Professional Cop Look. He looked over at Judy, and smirked at her seriousness. 

“Whoever was here must have left already,” he comments, knitting his fingers together behind his head.

“It was a drug deal.”

Probably, he thought to himself. By experience, deals never lasted more than the transaction.

She glanced around again, cautiously went around a large broken-in wall, then hopped back. “No one’s here—“

His ears perked up as she paused. He tilted his head. “Carrots?”

“N-Nick…Get over here. Now.”

Now concerned, he padded over and withdrew his gun as a precaution, wondering what could get his partner so on edge.

And there it was.

Lying before Judy on the floor was what looked like a mannequin. Its head was pulled forward so far the face was close to being parallel with the torso, dry and clothed in casual clothes that consisted of khakis and a Hawaii t-shirt. It was in the shape of a young grizzly bear, no more than a pre-teen—

He stared at the thing a moment longer.

“Judy…”

She was quiet.

It wasn’t a mannequin. The eyes of the bear stared lifelessly, clouded and void. His neck, split wide open from the back that the bone peaked from the glossy red flesh. Nick, suddenly taken over by a severe sense of motion sickness, turned away and tried not to vomit in his mouth. Yet it was too late, and he messily wiped his chin as a dribble of his lunch came back up and trickled down his jaw. The bitter taste burned his tongue, as did the sight burn his eyes.

In the back of his mind, he wondered why this bothered him. Maybe because not once in his life, not even as a child, did he think he would be handling this form of justice. Sometimes he wondered if Judy did. She had taken on their few and “non-messy” murder cases in stride.

He listened to the bunny grapple for her walkie-talkie, calling immediate dispatch at their location. “This is Officer Hopps at 2321 Grass Ln, we have a body. I repeat, we—“ 

A loud _CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEK_ caused them both to jump around. 

A board against the wall fell down. A tall, looming figure stood in the corner of the large room, clothed halfway with a blanket. They couldn’t tell the gender or species, but he saw bare hooves. Briefly, he assumed it was a homeless animal and decided the commotion had caused them to come out of hiding, but something in him felt like baring his teeth in a fight-or-flight response.

“Ma’am you’re going to have to leave the premises—” Judy prompted, but—

But—

The animal lifted its head, exposing dead eyes of a doe, which gazed at them with a soulless look that sucked the very life of Nick out. Gulping, he gripped the handle of his gun and hoped this wasn’t something that would break out trouble. 

The doe grabbed the sheet around her head and hissed, _“Bone.”_ Her muzzle glistened, wet and stained with red.

“What?” They both questioned.

_“Bone…Need to… B-B-”_

They both looked at each other, then—

Suddenly, the doe dropped the sheet and fell on all fours, hissing like some wildcat with such vigor it made the hairs on his spine go up as if ghostly strings had pulled them. Immediately he grabbed his gun and shouted a warning. The woman did not heed him, or understand him. She screamed and charged, hooves clattering on the concrete ground as she neared. Judy grabbed her gun and aimed it, shouting some warning mirroring his—but—she was fast, faster than a bunny, and—He just—

He wasn’t sure who’s gun it was that went off.


	2. Part II

Hopps,” Chief Bogo grunted from the doorway of the small medical office of the ZPD. The bunny hopped off her tall chair from beside Nick, bouncing on the heels of her feet. She shared a look with the fox before hopping over to their boss, closing the door behind them.

He sighed. Honestly, he felt fine now. No longer in shock over his first—

Nick shook his head. Now was not the time to shut down, unlike earlier than all he could see was the blood. Now was the time to pull his big boy pants on and say, “hey, you’re a cop now, this is your fucking job.”

Before he knew it the door was opened again and the bunny somberly came up to him. “Chief says we can go home, now.”

“Really?”

She nodded. He narrowed his eyes. “What?” He may have just killed a mammal but he could tell when she was holding something on her tongue even in his sleep.

“This—this case, is ours, right?”

He blinked. “Well… I guess? We found—“ he swallowed. “It’s not really our department, Carrots.”

This caused her to glare. “Well, apparently this isn’t even our jurisdiction.”

“What?”

“This is—Chief Bogo said someone within the ZPD called the FBI an hour ago.”

_“Why?”_

“Apparently,” she said, dropping the thickest of sarcasm, “this falls under a specific field at the Bureau. They’re sending over a pair of agents.”

“Good God,” he threw his paws up. “If that’s the case, then it’s not our problem anymore.“

Her ears dropped. “We’ll be assisting them. Chief says it will be a good experience, with the possibility of a promotion in the future.”

Oh, no. No way was he going to be some fancy-pants G-Man’s gofer. Secondly, he shivered, did he want to be grilled through whatever had happened in the warehouse. No, sir. He did not sign up for murder. He signed up because this dumb bunny decided to worm her way into his heart and convinced him he could make the world a better place. Like, through stopping thieves or chasing drag racers.

“Sorry, Whiskers, but if this is crazy enough to land on some hot-shot FBI agent’s desk then there’s no way I want in.”

They fought until an officer came in to tell him that he had a crap-load of paperwork waiting for him.

~.~.~.~.~

The two days Nick stayed home, holed up in his apartment and tried not to have a panic attack. After those two days, he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t some dumb bunny, that he was a motherfucking predator, and his ancestors probably did worse. Granted in this day and age everyone was rather meek when it came to violence, he still didn't pray.

So he pulled on his uniform and marched to ZPD with full confidence. 

To his surprise, Judy bounced him once he walked through the doors, nowhere near Clawhouser’s desk. “Nick!” She shouted. “You haven’t answered any of my calls!?”

He had the decency to gulp. “Sorry. I just had to get out of my head a few days.”

“And you should still be,” came the gruff voice of their boss, the huge buffalo looming over the railing on the third floor. “Hopps, Wilde, get your asses up here!”

He wasn’t mad, Nick could tell, just grumpy as usual. Judy shook herself beside him, her ears dropping. “The agents came this morning, straight from Hoover. I think they’re upstairs.”

Oh, shit. Immediately his confidence left, but he managed to mask it with humor. “Ah, good old G-Men. Hey, do you think they’ll say if aliens exist or not?”

She rolled her eyes.

~.~.~.~.~

There was a fox in the room. A fox that was not Nick.

This fox, however, was much taller, a wee bit broader, and had dark black, chestnut, and pale beige fur. Sharp yet calm green-hazel eyes met his across the room. There was something about the shape of his face suggested the other male was not 100% fox. Probably a half-breed, by the looks of the slick, suit-clothed guy. 

Beside the obvious G-man was what he assumed was the fellow fox's partner; a ginger-furred cat with a no-nonsense persona that was hard to miss. Overall she was rather attractive, as far as felines go. She had to have been a couple of inches taller than Judy, not including the ears. 

Their Chief sat at his desk with an equally big figure standing beside him. A pale balding lion hunched over the desk, arms folded behind his back.

Well. Apparently, he and Carrots weren’t the only small members of the force. 

The Feds regarded Nick and his bunny partner with mild interest as if thinking the same thing.

“Hopps, Wilde, this Assistant Director Skinner of the FBI. These are Agents Mulder and Scully. You are to assist them in the investigation. So play _nice_.” Like hell Nick wanted to play nice to a couple of suits. Fellow fox or not.

The two agents nodded at them. They looked at the agents.

“This case has the same M.O. similar to five separate homicides that happened over ten years ago in this area. It went cold shortly after due to no new leads. This week, however, Mulder here looked over the details and reopened it,” A.D. Skinner said to them. “Though Officer Wilde shot the suspect at the crime scene, we have reasons to believe this won’t stop there.”

“There was another murder last night,” Bogo said. “Same style.”

Nick and Judy sucked in a breath. 

“Now, I want you to take the agents to the scene of the crime. Wilde,” Bogo glared at the small red fox. “I gave you a week off. If by any means I hear you can’t handle this I’m pulling you off. Understood?”

First of all, Nick wanted to say, he wanted no part of this. With a confused glance at Judy, he saw the bunny unable to meet his eyes, bitting her lower lip. A brief flare of anger swelled up in his chest, threatening to break free. She had lied when she said Bogo let them be apart of a Federal case. She'd insisted on being apart of it... Therefore insisting him to be a part of it.

Dumb bunny, he wanted to say. But he said nothing. He didn't know if he wanted to yell at her or kiss her, for thinking he was strong enough to do this. She wasn't using kid gloves with him.

The lion and buffalo shuffled some papers together and handed them to the agents, who silently nodded. Then they turned to the officers, and all four left the room.

~.~.~.~

"How do I know you're actually FBI?" he huffed with a chuckle, not exactly feeling the light-hearted tone in his voice. The agents, not having spoken to them quite yet, shared a glance that spoke incomprehensible volumes. The cat whipped out a wallet, flipped it open, and displayed a shiny gold badge and an ID card: SPECIAL AGENT DANA C. SCULLY.

Nick then turned to the male agent and watched as he did the same, but when he showed his badge: SPECIAL AGENT FOX W. MULDER.

"Y-your name is _Fox_?"

The half-fox closed his badge and shrugged. "My mother had a sense of humor."

Nick thought even Judy was laughing, but she suddenly jumped into grilling the female agent with the third-degree. Both agents rolled there eyes at this. "I'm going to suggest that you and Officer Hopps take us straight to the scene," Mulder said to him, glancing at the two women . "Then Scully here will look at the bodies."

"Sure," Judy said, suspiciously. Nick knew she wasn't intending to place nicely even though this was technically the FBI's problem. Hell, she was more territorial than he was. "But why?"

"Scully here has a medical degree," Mulder explained, swishing his tail. "It's her hobby to dice up cadavers."

The cat glared at her canine partner but said nothing.

"Well," Nick shrugged. "Let's get rolling."

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
